<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh My God, They were Batterymates by Ashtree11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176065">Oh My God, They were Batterymates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtree11/pseuds/Ashtree11'>Ashtree11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, baseball AU, byleth with a truck, cuz im weak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtree11/pseuds/Ashtree11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Adrestia Black Eagles and The Garreg Mach Seiros Knights are not only known for their outstanding plays on the diamond, but also for their infamous rivalry with one another. And nothing illustrates this better than the rivalry between Black Eagles catcher Edelgard von Hresvelg and Seiros Knight pitcher Byleth Eisner. </p><p>Or maybe perhaps 'rivals' isn't the right word at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am so sorry for the title the muses struck me hard and i couldn't, in good faith, come up with anything else. also my discord friends were all too encouraging that i use it so here we are :3<br/>for those who don't know: batterymates: refers to the pitcher and the catcher pairing. sometimes it's just called 'battery' for the sake of the joke i went with the 'batterymates' variation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the long awaited baseball game with the Garreg Mach Seiros Knights facing up against their longtime rivals, the Adrestian Black Eagles. Both teams had an amazing season so far with still many games left to go before the Championships, and as to be expected, the game was nearly an even match throughout its duration. But somewhere in the eighth inning, the Black Eagles managed a double play, halting the Knight’s momentum enough to pull ahead by three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now in the ninth and final inning, audience cheers and flashing photography filled the summer night air as Black Eagle’s Petra Macnery skidded to third base after an impressive hit that left the outfielders scrambling. With two outs on the board, the game’s conclusion now hinged on the next batter: Black Eagle catcher, Edelgard von Hresvelg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let the pretty pitcher distract you now, Edelgard!” Caspar encouraged and gave Edelgard a hearty slap on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get distracted,” she protested vehemently. No one in the dugout was remotely convinced, but Edelgard was their friend and teammate, so they kept their teasing to a light and blatant round of snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tugged the brim of her helmet down in a vain attempt to hide the creeping heat rising to her face and walked over to the hanging bat rack. Her trusty aluminum bat, lovingly named Aymr, fit perfectly in her gloved hands as she emerged from the dugout and out into the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Don’t get distracted by the pretty pitcher,’” she parroted under her breath, her voice dropping to a mocking octave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The announcer recited her name and a round of cheers followed after it. Edelgard readjusted her helmet and set her sights towards the pitcher’s mound. As expected, the Seiros Knight standing there easily met her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth Eisner, one of the Seiros Knight’s most prized players. The Ashen Demon, the league nicknamed her after her steely cobalt eyes set over an impassible poker face that shook batters to their core, and backed by her notoriously frightening pitching average. Her teal hair was tied back into a ponytail with a gray Seiros Knight cap perched on her head and her jaw worked on the chewing gum in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for some reason, whenever it was Edelgard’s turn to bat, those hard cobalt eyes turned to a sparkling cornflower, and her commonplace expressionless face turned into an infuriatingly easy smirk, as if she was purposefully trying to get a rise out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why? It’s not like she was the Black Eagles’s designated hitter or even remotely close to having the best batting average of the team.</span>
</p><p><span>Still, regardless of the fact that she can’t figure out what the pitcher’s deal was (or if she’ll ever</span> <span>learn it at all) Edelgard knew how to play her little game.</span></p><p>
  <span>As she took her position at home plate, she gave the still smirking pitcher a finger wave while twirling Aymr with a roll of her other wrist, to which Byleth responded with a haughty jerk of her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The umpire looked between the two with a curious look, while Cyril, the Seiros catcher who was more than aware of the dynamic between the two rival players, rolled his eyes in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ranctious cheering lulled into anxious murmuring as Edelgard dropped into a readied batting stance with a long exhale. She felt the world fall away around her, leaving her with just the pitcher on the sand mound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth tossed the ball up and down idly in one hand, her eyes flicking past Edelgard to the catcher. After a quick hand sign from Cyril, she nodded her head and met Edelgard’s stare once more. Her lips curved up as she turned her body to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard braced herself for the windup, tightening her grip around her bat in anticipation for whatever pitch Byleth had in store for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t come. She raised an inquisitive brow at the pitcher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is she waiting for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she nearly choked on her spit as Byleth winked at her and raised the ball to her lips to kiss the red threading. All the while she never broke eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strike!” the umpire’s voice rang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard blinked and snapped her attention down towards the catcher just in time to see him throw the ball back into Byleth’s waiting mitt. When her thoughts finally caught up to reality, she chuckled at herself, hardly upset that she gained a strike so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. The Seiros pitcher had never done </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed the tip of Aymr at the grinning pitcher and gave her a cocky shake of her head as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You shouldn’t have done that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s coquettish grin only deepened as she paced about the hill, blowing a bubble with her gum. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Make me stop then</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, back in the Black Eagles dugout, there was a combination of unabashed laughter (the loudest coming from Caspar) and exasperated facepalms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s every game at this point,” Ferdinand sighed from behind his hand. “She </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush, let her have her fun, Ferdie,” Dorothea slapped her glove against the brim of his cap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bristled. “I’m merely saying as a player for the esteemed Adrestian Black Eagles there is a level of professionalism one must demonstrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even as he said that, he knew that out of all of them Edelgard encapsulated the standard down to the letter. And yet, something about this Seiros pitcher just threw all of it out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s boring,” Dorothea said with a flip of her hair she had finally freed from its hair tie. The game was ending soon after all. “We’re ahead by three in the last inning soon to be four if Petra decides to steal home. We can afford this little bit of entertainment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “The level of lackadaisy from this team astounds me at times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For once I agree with Ferdinand’s sentiments,” Hubert said from his shadowy corner of the dugout. He raised a hand to his chin. “What is it about this woman that diverts Edelgard’s focus so effortlessly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be fun,” Ferdinand defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What if I told you that we have a pool for whether the Seiros pitcher will finally make a move on our dear Edie?” Dorothea challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand pressed his lips together, fighting down the urge to reprimand the mere concept of betting on such a frivolous scenario. However, his determination won out against his need for propriety. But just barely. “T-then I would think you all fools. Surely, Edelgard would be the one to initiate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two proceeded to debate and discuss wagers along with the rest of the Black Eagles, the dugout housing the Seiros Knights was more annoyed than entertained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s practically throwing away the game,” Catherine, the strongest hitter of the Knights, seethed from her chair. “Why does Rhea renew this girl’s contract if all she’s gonna do is flirt with the enemy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting beside her, Shamir mindlessly picked at the threads of her mitt. The woman never seemed to ever take it off despite having been swapped out since the last inning. “First off, stop calling them ‘enemies,’ you make it sound like we’re at war,” she deadpanned. “Second, I assume her pitching average is a big factor for Rhea’s decision making. Third, she only flirts with Hresvelg. Everyone knows this, Catherine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh does </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rhea</span>
  </em>
  <span> know?” she challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eisner doesn’t seem to care if she does. Besides, we’ve lost anyway, with or without this last out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine didn’t have a comeback. She could only growl to herself and stare holes into the back of Byleth’s jersey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard swung her bat loosely then retook her stance over home plate. She’ll get a hit this time, not just to be a step closer to finishing off the game, but also out of pure spite to not get struck out by the Seiros pitcher. She’d never hear the end of it from her own team if she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth raised an amused brow at the sight of Edelgard’s intense focus. A small part of her wanted to get at least one more rise out of the batter, but if Edelgard wanted to get serious, so will she.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at Cyril’s hand sign (</span>
  <em>
    <span>fastball</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and shook her head. If the look in Edelgard’s eyes were anything to go by, a second fastball would be practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>handing</span>
  </em>
  <span> her the run. And where was the fun in that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyril signed again (</span>
  <em>
    <span>curveball away</span>
  </em>
  <span>).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth hummed to herself. With any luck, Edelgard won’t see it coming. She gave the catcher a firm nod, another wink to Edelgard, and positioned the ball in her fingers from the cover of her mitt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard tightened her hold on her bat and drew a steady breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time slowed as Byleth raised her leg, pulled her throwing arm back, stretched her stance out wide and set the ball free from her grasp. The batter’s focus locked onto the speeding ball, seeing it curve beautifully as it jettisoned towards the waiting catcher. By pure muscle memory, Edelgard swung her bat and, due to the awkwardness of the curve, barely managed to connect with the ball at the tip of Amyr. Even so, her swing had power and the shockwave rode up her arm as she watched the ball sail through the air before falling into a grounder hit. Unfortunately, it was on the right side, which made her an easy out, but she didn’t have any other choice except to drop the bat and run as fast as she could to first base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped that Petra could make it home before she was tagged out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cleats dug into the dirt as she ran, scuffing the already scuffed chalk line, and pumping her arms in time with her strides. The right outfielder scooped up the ball and threw it to the first-baseman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a last ditch effort, Edelgard dropped into a slide, kicking up a cloud of dust in her wake. Her foot connected with the base just as the first-baseman's glove slammed down against her calf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe!” the umpire shouted over the roar of the audience, just as Petra surpassed home plate with a victorious pump of her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard sighed in relief and pushed herself to stand. Riding the high of adrenaline, she faced towards the hill and bowed with a dramatic flourish, topping it off by blowing a kiss to the Seiros pitcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s shoulders shook as she chuckled, her chest feeling lighter than it ever was in previous games. She removed her glove and tucked it under her arm to clap for Edelgard’s and, by extension, the Black Eagles’s success. Her teammates won’t be happy with her when they reconvene in the locker room, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. This game has long since been over and she’ll strike the next batter out easily to finally bring it to a close. So what’s the harm in letting herself have this small moment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Byleth didn’t realize, her expression had lost its signature smugness, replaced by a sort of dejectedness and melancholy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Edelgard noticed. Even from her spot at the newly acquired first base it was unmistakable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is she thinking about?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Edelgard couldn’t help but wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Byleth struck Hubert out and the game was finally brought to a close with the Black Eagles as the victors at a four-point lead. The two teams shook hands and exchanged obligatory pleasantries before retreating to their respective locker rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard looked over her shoulder as she walked, hoping to catch one last glance at the Seiros pitcher. But the woman was swallowed up in a sea of silver and blue uniforms, to which she could only sigh in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the hour, after the press had left and the stadium was cleared of lingering fans, Edelgard finished changing and left the stadium towards the Black Eagle bus in the parking lot. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Byleth’s familiar mop of teal hair free from the gray Knights cap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heartbeat spiked, stopping her in her tracks. She watched as Byleth unlocked an old blue pickup truck and tossed her duffle bags into the passenger seat. Then, using the back tire as a footstool, the pitcher hoisted herself up and over the side and settled into the truck bed where she produced a can of soda seemingly out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could stop herself, Edelgard made her way over to the vehicle where Byleth had her eyes closed and her head reclined against the back window. She had no idea what she was doing, but the memory of the woman’s crestfallen expression at the pitcher mound carried her forward and added to the compulsion to talk to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was quiet, a stark contrast to the roaring stadium an hour ago, and added to the pensiveness on Byleth’s face. Once more, Edelgard wondered what the woman could be thinking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped in front of the truck’s tailgate and eyed the lounging pitcher. Without the cover of a baseball cap and confined to a hair tie, her teal hair was of shoulder length and choppy in its cut. It suited her though, giving her a sort of effortless charm Edelgard rarely sees. A stray thought floated in her head, wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through it. She quickly stamped it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Edelgard greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s eyes snapped open and she sat up at attention. When she saw who it was, she relaxed and leaned back against her truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey. Good game, Hresvelg,” Byleth congratulated with a smirk. Edelgard has seen plenty of her smirks to know which ones were genuine and which were forced. This one didn’t reach her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, Eisner. I was worried you were losing your touch after your game with the Golden Deer,” she attempted at a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who me? Never.” Though her tone was confident, the streetlamps overhead exposed the tired shadows under her eyes and how the forced smirk had fallen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard frowned. Even their banter wasn’t enough to lift the pitcher’s subdued expression. She wanted to ask if she was alright, wanted to know what caused her to be so melancholic at the end of the game, and so pensive here in the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even though they were familiar with each other on the diamond, they were still practically strangers outside of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you still doing here? I’d assume that you’d be out with your team.” she said instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth took a gulp of her soda and shrugged. “We’re supposed to meet in a couple hours. I’m just getting as much quiet time as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard flinched. “Oh. I’m sorry, I’ll leave you be then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go,” the pitcher protested. She shook her head with a grimace and tried again, her eyes pleading. “Please stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time Edelgard has ever seen her so unsure of herself. “Alright,” she said, her voice just barely a whisper as she set her duffle bag down on the ground. She couldn’t deny her even if she wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth held up her soda can sheepishly. “You want one? I have a whole cooler here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you, but,” she hesitated, “are you alright though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pitcher frowned, her proffered arm lowering as she leaned her head against the side of the truck with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Yeah. Just... trapped, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was an answer she didn’t expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trapped?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know... It’s hard to explain.” Her eyes widened a fraction, like she realized something. “Sorry, you can come up here if you want. I didn’t mean to make you stand this whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard eyed the truck warily. “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I offered.” Byleth cocked her head to the side. “Oh, is your team waiting for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sure that the Black Eagles were making their way towards the bus by now, ready to hit the town for their customary night of celebration. But going to them now wouldn’t be right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but they’ll be fine without me,” she assured. She fished her phone out of her back pocket and shot a quick text to Dorothea, telling her that she was alright and would meet up with them later before stowing the device away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how would I...” Edelgard pointed to the truck bed, letting the unfinished question hang between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s eyes seemed to shine. “Just use the bumper climb up, you won’t hurt anything. This truck had way worse before, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard did as instructed and stepped onto the bed. She was surprised to find smooth wood panelling instead of the typical metal underfoot. Despite the truck’s visible old age, the wood itself was polished and clean. Just as Byleth said, there was a small cooler off to the side where she opened it to retrieve another drink. Edelgard could see now that it was an apple flavored soda. An interesting choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held it out to her. “Are you sure you don’t want one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well,” Edelgard acquiesced with an airy laugh and sat down across from Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soda opened with a satisfying crack and she leaned back on one arm to look up at the night sky. There were no stars to be seen with all the light pollution, but that didn’t deter from the clear view of the halfmoon overhead, nor the soft, cool breeze that washed over them. The rush of cars from the nearby highway and the song of crickets filled the near empty parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a nice night,” Byleth murmured, almost to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It reminds me of when my dad and I used to go up to this sandlot by our old house that some people made into a baseball diamond years ago. We would play there until it got too dark to see the ball. It was up in the mountains so it had the best view of the city and we’d just sit and look at the lights for hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard stared at the woman, touched that she would share such a memory with her. “That sounds really nice. Did that inspire you to play professionally?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I loved baseball, it was the only thing for me.” Byleth hung her head. “But...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it clicked in Edelgard’s head. “But you’re trapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the pitcher nodded. “Dad used to be the coach for the Seiros Knights so they felt like the obvious team to play for. I thought it’d be fun. But now I have this reputation, the practices get more intense, and I’m pretty sure Catherine and some of the others don’t like me except when I pitch good for them. Except maybe Shamir. I don’t think she really cares either way. She’s cool though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped herself in the midst of her rambling and smiled wryly as she crushed her empty can and tossed it over to a random corner of the truck. “I guess that’s why games against your team are my favorite. You guys look like you’re having fun and actually like playing together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause fell over the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Edelgard eventually said, thumbing the tab of her drink for a moment before setting it aside altogether to give Byleth her full attention. “I can’t imagine playing with people I didn’t get along with.” And she truly couldn’t. The Black Eagles were like a second family to her. Contracts became the the farthest things from their minds when they knew that they would always come back for another season, no negotiations needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be jealous of you,” Byleth continued with a melancholic smile. “But I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, by the way you constantly tease me whenever I’m at plate, I should hope that it wasn’t out of harboring ill feelings for me. Especially with that last stunt you pulled today.” She meant it as a joke, but the image of Byleth kissing the ball and winking at her slammed to the forefront of her mind and made her stomach flip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink rose the Byleth’s cheeks, undoubtedly falling into the same memory. Instead of bashfulness, however, her cornflower eyes were alight with earnestness. “It isn’t.” There were only a few inches separating them. When did they get so close? “You make the game fun. Like how I remember it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard raised an amused brow, even if only to cover up how breathless the woman’s blatant honesty was making her. “Oh? Is that why you shamelessly tease me out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Byleth shook her head, they inched ever closer. “It’s not the only reason at least,” she amended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What other reason is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to explain,” Byleth repeated her earlier sentiment. “But...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?” Edelgard’s heart thundered with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The distance between them closed faster than Edelgard’s thoughts could catch up. Byleth’s lips were slightly chapped, tasting like the apple soda and bubblegum. Her brain short circuited, sending a spark that ignited her core with a flash of heat. A side of her, one she hasn’t felt for ages, hungered for more. It clawed at her, demanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, all too quickly, Byleth pulled away. Edelgard choked back a whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that okay?” Byleth asked shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the kiss was chaste, the two women’s eyes had fluttered open in a daze, and their shaky breaths brushed against one another’s lips. And through the haze, Edelgard fell deep into the woman’s cornflower irises, so soft and gleaming like starlight. Under the gentle gaze, the hunger quieted, no longer demanding but rather coaxing, wanting, yearning. It made her heart ached to reach out for Byleth, to be closer once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were not enough words to convey any of this. So Edelgard didn’t settle on words. Instead she cupped Byleth’s cheeks and pulled her back in for a deeper kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither one could say who moaned first, yet it mattered little as Byleth leaned back and lifted Edelgard up so that she could straddle her lap. Byleth’s hands trailed fire as they ran up Edelgard’s sides where one stayed and the other lowered back down to settle on Edelgard’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Edelgard bit the pitcher’s bottom lip, the same lip that wore countless smirks that has costed her more strikes than she cared to admit. A soft growl rumbled in Byleth’s throat and her fingers curled into Edelgard’s muscular thigh. Emboldened by the fact that she pulled such a reaction from the notorious Ashen Demon, she threaded her fingers through the thick mane of teal hair and gave it a light tug at the same time she swiped her tongue over the bitten lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard,” Byleth panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched. For as long as they’ve known </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other, they only called each other by their surnames. She hoped that it wouldn’t be the last time she’d hear her name uttered by the other woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage of her surprise, Byleth held her tighter and deepened the kiss as her own tongue tangled with Edelgard’s. Meanwhile, her hands grazed over the exposed skin at Edelgard’s waist where her shirt had ridden up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard moaned into her mouth, pulling her hair harder and reciprocating the kiss fervently. Everything was warm. The cool breeze around them was practically nonexistent with how little it did to quell the rising heat between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the two parted, breathing as if they had both run a mile. Their eyes remained closed with their foreheads pressed together. Idly, Edelgard released the bunch of teal hair and stroked Byleth’s cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. When she did open her eyes eventually, she found cornflower blues staring back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Byleth said with a crooked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she returned in blissful breathlessness as she carded her fingers through the teal locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh have you?” Edelgard dropped a small peck on Byleth’s lips, one that was immediately returned and made her giggle. “So what happens now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of thought passed them by. “I know it’s out of order, but I’d really like to take you out somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The logical side of her brain urged her to refuse, taking into account paparazzi who would jump at the chance of seeing the two rivals together. Their teams were another beast entirely. The Eagles most likely won’t give her a hard time, but the Knights may not be so forgiving of their prized pitcher seeing someone from a rival team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her worry must’ve been apparent, and Byleth nudged her nose against Edelgard’s to pull her out of her spiralling reverie. “Hey,” she hushed. “Let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> worry about my team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” The tone in her voice and a short glint of cobalt left no room for doubt. In less than a second, they softened once more. “But it’s only if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Edelgard affirmed, shoving past the shadow of doubt to instead ghost her lips over the shell of Byleth’s ear. “I’d love to go out with you... Byleth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Byleth grin before hugging her tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Explaining their whereabouts to their respective teams would come later. For now, they were content to remain there for hours, huddled in each other’s arms as they talked about baseball, themselves, and whatever topics they found themselves in. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo new chapter!! thank you all for the support for the first chapter it really makes my day when i remember the kindness you've shown in the comments<br/>Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gentle indie folk guitar drifted from the truck’s stereo during the trip back to Edelgard’s hotel. The two listened in comfortable silence that was occasionally broken whenever Edelgard gave directions. It was tempting to make Byleth take the long way around to prolong the night as long as she could, but she couldn’t in good conscience, not with a gas-guzzling truck and the sun just about to peak over the horizon.</p><p>The truck came to a gentle stop, the brakes squeaking slightly as Byleth pulled up in front of the hotel. As the truck rumbled idly, they stole glances at each other and shy smiles, as if they hadn’t just spent the better part of the night kissing and talking about one another. But even so they were unsure of what to say.</p><p>Edelgard and the Black Eagles would be on the road back to Adrestia in the morning, meanwhile, Byleth would remain here in Garreg Mach with her own team. Though their relationship was so new, the thought of being so far apart for an indefinite amount of time brought an ache in Edelgard’s chest.</p><p>“I...guess this is goodbye,” Edelgard finally said, proud that her voice didn’t waver.</p><p>Byleth sighed through her nose, fixing the catcher with a wistful look. “Yeah. Don’t miss me too much now, Hresvelg.”</p><p>Edelgard snickered, her chest already feeling lighter. “You wish, Eisner.” She leaned in closer and raised her hand to stroke Byleth’s cheek . “In all seriousness, thank you for tonight.”</p><p>The pitcher leaned into the touch, “You’re the one who walked up to my truck first. I should be thanking <em> you </em>.”</p><p>“Well too late I said it first.”</p><p>Byleth laughed, shaking her head goodnaturedly. “Fair. But I have the one-up on you for one thing.”</p><p>“And what would that be?” Edelgard challenged with a smirk that could rival that of the pitcher’s.</p><p>Byleth didn’t answer — at least, not with words. Instead, she pecked Edelgard on the lips. “First good night kiss. G’night, Edelgard.”</p><p>Her smirk fell away, replaced by a furious blush that reached the tips of her ears. “That was cheeky of you.”</p><p>“Plenty more where that came from. Get some sleep, alright?”</p><p>“Only if you do the same. I’m sorry that you missed your team meeting because of me,” she added guiltily.</p><p>Byleth shrugged and brushed her nose against Edelgard’s in reassurance. “They were just gonna tell me to stop flirting with you on the field like they always do. They’ll get over it.”</p><p>“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you didn’t listen to them.”</p><p>“Me too,” Byleth hummed contently and kissed the tip of Edelgard’s nose. “I think that’s enough stalling now, Hresvelg.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’m going,” she relented with a soft giggle and unbuckled the seatbelt to hop out of the truck. Edelgard slung her duffle bag over a shoulder and shut the door. The two exchanged parting smiles before Byleth put the truck in drive and rolled away. Edelgard watched the truck for as long as she was able. It was only once Byleth rounded a corner that she finally turned and walked through the hotel doors.</p><p>***</p><p>In her room, Edelgard closed the heavy door as quietly  as she could and with a dreamy sigh, she leaned back against it. She felt like a silly teenager, but she didn’t fight it. With the memory of their kisses still so fresh, she traced a finger over her bottom lip, giggling breathlessly.</p><p>“You certainly sound like you had fun,” a voice commented with an audible smirk.</p><p>Edelgard shrieked, only barely managing to silence herself as a bedside lamp switched on and illuminated a very amused Dorothea lounging on her bed.</p><p>“What, did you forget that you were rooming with me, Edie?”</p><p>She honestly did, but she wasn’t about to admit it. Once she recovered her breath, she said, “I didn’t expect you to still be awake.”</p><p>“I could say the same to you,” Dorothea countered easily. “Care to indulge where you’ve been all night?”</p><p>“Nowhere concerning, I assure you.”</p><p>Dorothea waved a hand. “Oh of course, I wouldn’t dream of assuming such things from you. I’m simply curious about where you got lipstick stains there on your cheek.” She tapped her own cheek for emphasis.</p><p>“What?” Instinctively, Edelgard reached up to wipe it. But in her panic, she remembered too late that Byleth doesn’t wear lipstick. It was then that she realized her mistake. “Crap.”</p><p>“Ah so you <em> were </em> with someone,” Dorothea giggled behind a hand before speaking in a long drawl, “Let me guess... you were with Byleth.”</p><p>“It’s that obvious?” she sighed.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were trying to be subtle,” Dorothea’s canines flashed in the lamplight as she grinned coyly. It lasted only a moment. “But in all seriousness, you had fun?”<br/>The smitten smile snuck its way back onto Edelgard lips. “I did.”</p><p>Dorothea clapped her hands together. “Oh this is absolutely adorable. I’m so happy for you, Edie.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, but grinned nonetheless. “Your coquettish remarks aside, I will admit that it’s relieving to hear that from you. But... you don’t think this is moving too fast, is it?”</p><p>“Edie,” she deadpanned, “with the looks you two give each other on the diamond I was worried it wasn’t moving fast <em> enough </em>.”</p><p>A fair point. “And it won’t be disruptive to the team, will it?”</p><p>“Disruptive how?” She tilted her head, genuinely curious.</p><p>“Me dating a member of a <em> rival </em> team creates conflicting interests, I’d imagine. Not to mention that if the press catches wind of this it’ll spark the rumor mills to life.” With a deflating sigh, Edelgard plopped down on the bed across from Dorothea’s, letting the plush mattress swallow her.</p><p>“And since when did you worry about what paparazzi have to say about you?” Dorothea challenged with a quirk of her brow.</p><p>“It’s not me I’m worried about... Byleth sounds like she came from a quiet life. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen her give any interviews, or at least she doesn’t seem to have a prominent media presence. I’m afraid that she’ll be scared away by all that.” Her frown deepened. “And I don’t want the other Eagles to think that I’ll perform any less efficiently just because I happen to be dating her.”</p><p>Dorothea hummed thoughtfully before moving to sit beside her friend’s prone form. She rubbed soothing circles over Edelgard’s back. “Well, to me that first thing sounds like something you’ll have to talk to her about yourself. As for the rest of the team, I wouldn’t worry <em> too </em> much about that.” She suppressed a smirk. Luckily, Edelgard was too occupied with picking at the seams of her comforter to notice. “You don’t have to tell everyone right away, of course, but know that we’ll all support you no matter what.”</p><p>The weight on her chest alleviated a little at the encouragement. She exhaled through her nose, sinking further into the mattress as she thought. While she wanted to tell the rest of the Eagles, it was still so new to her. There were things to work out and adjust to. She doesn’t even know when the next time she’ll see Byleth again, let alone when she could introduce her properly to her friends.</p><p>“Maybe I should wait until the season is over,” she contemplated.</p><p>To which, Dorothea only shrugged. “Makes sense. Less cameras and everyone will be in vacation mode. Do whatever feels right.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dorothea. I think this helped a lot. I realize how hasty this all sounds but... I’m determined to make it work.”</p><p>Dorothea gave Edelgard a smile, no longer teasing but just simply happy for her friend. “You really like her, huh?” she mused.</p><p>“I do. Tonight she was so... different. You’d never guess that she was so soft with how she is in a game. I want to learn more about her.”</p><p>“I wish you both the best of luck, Edie. I look forward to the day you can introduce her properly. For now, you need some rest. We leave for Enbarr bright and early,” she sang.</p><p>Edelgard groaned, remembering how late it was. “You mean in a few hours?”</p><p>“Time flies when you’re having fun, doesn’t it?”</p><p>***</p><p>Sleeping on the bus wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but when one has only three hours worth of sleep to work on, anything will do. Even with the usual rowdiness of the Black Eagles happening around her, Edelgard was out like a light.</p><p>Enbarr was a six hour drive from Garreg Mach. And she slept through all of it.</p><p>It wasn’t until she felt a gentle shake on her shoulder that she was pulled from a dream she immediately forgets. With a groan, Edelgard peeled her face off from the backpack she was hugging close to her chest and blurrily took in her surroundings. What year was she in?</p><p>“Rise and shine, Zipper Face!” Caspar greeted and gave her a hearty slap on the back.</p><p>She made to swat his hand away, but her sleep heavy limbs made her miss by a mile.  With a parting guffaw, Caspar ruffled the top of her head and continued his way down the aisle. Too tired to berate him for mussing up her hair, Edelgard rubbed her eyes free of their crust where she indeed felt the indentations of her backpack’s zipper across her cheek. She was thankful that she was too tired to worry about her image. Though, with how long she’s known the Eagles, worrying about such a thing was pointless.</p><p>“Are you going to be okay to drive home?” came Dorothea’s concern, her tone laced with an unspoken offer.</p><p>“Yes I’m fine, no need to worry. Just give me a moment,” she groaned while she stretched her arms over her head, then lowered them to gather her luggage: her backpack of overnight items first, followed by her duffle bag of her baseball gear over her left shoulder, and her Black Eagles cap tugged over her head.</p><p>The parking lot of the Black Eagle Stadium stretched out before her as she stepped out of the bus. The Eagles exchanged their goodbyes, reaffirmed the time for tomorrow’s practice, and parted ways. The sun hung high overhead, beating down its typical Enbarran summer heat on the Eagles catcher until she sought refuge in her car and immediately went to crank the AC. While she waited for the car to cool down, she pulled out her phone from the pocket of her bag. The screen lit up to reveal two unread messages sent to her over an hour ago.</p><p>
  <em> 11:08 am  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>hey, hope you guys made it to Enbarr okay.</b>
</p><p>Below the message was a picture of a breakfast burrito in the midst of being unwrapped in the background of Byleth’s hand giving the camera a thumbs-up.</p><p>
  <em> 11:09 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>i got a breakfast burrito from my usual place</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you need to try it next time you’re in Garreg Mach :)</b>
</p><p>Edelgard grinned at the screen, welcoming the flutter in her chest from Byleth’s words.</p><p>
  <em> 12:30 pm </em>
</p><p>
  <b>My team and I just arrived, thank you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your burrito is making me hungry just looking at it</b>
</p><p>It’s a shame she and Byleth couldn’t share a morning meal together before she departed.  Still, she was content that the nighttime sodas and bubblegum belonged to them nonetheless.</p><p>With a sigh, Edelgard prepared to drive. She could hardly wait to get home where a proper bed awaited her. Maybe even some lunch if her past-self had the foresight to stock the fridge.</p><p>Along the way, she heard her phone vibrate with new messages. Which made the drive home feel longer than it’s ever been.</p><p>She should feel ridiculous that someone could make her impatient and eager to talk so soon after parting ways. Instead she welcomed it. Last night almost felt too good to be true. She has a girlfriend...</p><p>Were they girlfriends?</p><p>Her lips tingled and her cheeks warmed, remembering their intense kiss in the back of Byleth’s truck. They certainly felt like girlfriends.</p><p>She shook her head and steered her car into the parking lot of her apartment complex. <em> That’s the impatience talking again </em>, she told herself. There was time to classify what they were. For now, she had messages to reply to.</p><p>After dumping her luggage onto her bedroom floor, she unlocked her phone.</p><p>
  <em> 12:48 pm </em>
</p><p>
  <b>im glad to hear that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>did you sleep okay?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 1:15 pm </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorry I was driving home, but yes I slept great</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I spent most of the trip sleeping as a matter of fact</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 1:16 pm </em>
</p><p>
  <b>sorry thats my fault for keeping you up so late</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Edelgard’s lips quirked up.</p><p>
  <em> 1:16 pm </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Not at all, last night was amazing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I hope we’ll do it again soon...</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 1:16 pm </em>
</p><p>
  <b>we will</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A minute passes before another message arrives.</p><p>
  <em> 1:17 pm </em>
</p><p>
  <b>whens your next game?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 1:17 pm </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Next Saturday against the Blue Lions</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Why? Are you planning on tuning in and watching? ;)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 1:18 pm </em>
</p><p>
  <b>maybe i will</b>
</p><p>
  <b>gotta make sure youre not slipping Hresvelg</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 1:18 pm </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Heh, you wish Eisner.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We’ve faced off with the Lions before </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This won’t be a hard match.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 1:18 pm </em>
</p><p>
  <b>i look forward to it then</b>
</p><p>
  <b>maybe ill give you a reward if you win like you say</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She could practically <em> see </em> the mischievous smile plastered on Byleth’s face as she read the text. Her thoughts sputtered and her cheeks ignited along with her imagination at what Byleth could’ve meant by that. She blamed her time spent with Dorothea for her uncouth train of thought. Fighting through her flustered state, her fingertips trembled as she typed out her response.</p><p>
  <em> 1:19 pm </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Then I shall not disappoint</b>
</p><p>***</p><p>The next day, Edelgard returned to the Black Eagles stadium for their scheduled practice. They had a game against the Lions to win after all. Just a step closer to this year’s nationals.</p><p>One by one, the Black Eagles filed out into the field, gloves and bats in hand, and buckets full of baseballs ready for a long day. Booming music from Caspar’s bluetooth speaker flooded the field, getting the energy up as the team went through their stretches. When she finished, Edelgard went over to the dugout to strap on her gear. Just as she secured the bulky padding to her chest and legs, their pitchers arrived on the scene. Finally they could all begin their practice in earnest.</p><p>Walking beside Randolph, Ladislava patted him on the back with a supportive smile. As they strolled closer, Edelgard saw that the man looked troubled. His shoulders were slumped like there was an invisible weight on them and his gaze was clouded with whatever thoughts were plaguing him.</p><p>“Are you alright, Randolph?” Edelgard asked when he settled into the dug out.</p><p>“Yeah I’m good,” he flashed her a reassuring smile. “Just a lot on my mind right now.”</p><p>Her brows knitted together with concern. “Has something happened? Is Fleche okay?” She turned her attention to their shortstop, who was still doing her stretches beside Caspar. Randolph cared deeply for his sister, so if there was something eating at him to this degree, it was usually a safe bet that Fleche was involved in some way.</p><p>But the ace pitcher shook his head. “No, no she’s great. It’s just something I’ve been thinking about for a while.”</p><p>“I see... Well, if you need someone to talk to, you’ll always have me and Eagles,” she said, giving him a smile of her own.</p><p>But instead of brightening his mood, it only seemed to make his expression melancholic and his smile wistful. “Thank you, Edelgard. The Black Eagles have always been good to me and my sister. I’ll talk to you all about it when it feels right,” he promised.</p><p>It wasn’t the sort of energy she wanted to end on before practice. Regardless, she didn’t push the man further and tugged on her cap, turning the brim backwards before settling her mask atop her head.</p><p>They emerged from the dugout and took up their positions on the diamond. .</p><p>“Alright, Eagles!” Edelgard called out to them. “The Blue Lions have strong hitters so we’re looking for tighter outfielding. Next Saturday is just another game, but let’s make sure they won’t soon forget it.” </p><p>Her teammates cheered, pumping their mitt-clad fists in the air in response.</p><p>Home plate, freshly dusted and shining its pristine white against the brown sand greeted Edelgard as she lowered down into a crouch, her massive glove poised at the ready. Randolph rolled the ball in his hand and signaled for the outfielders and basemen to ready up.</p><p>She glanced over at Petra motioned her over with a wicked smile. “Petra, if you will.” </p><p>With an eager grin, Petra strolled over to the plate, bat across her shoulders and her arms hanging from both sides. As their best hitter, Petra reliably challenges the outfield to their full abilities. Edelgard regarded Caspar’s and Bernadetta’s antsy body languages at the sight of the batter.</p><p>Randolph prepared the wind up, his previous distressed expression long gone, and threw a fastball right down the middle. Petra swung effortlessly, connecting with the ball with a mighty <em> clang </em>, and it sailed through the air towards left-center field. The aluminum bat clattered to the ground, and Petra was off like a jet.</p><p>Caspar sprung into action.</p><p>The ball bounced audibly once, twice, against the trimmed turf and fell right into Caspar’s outstretched mitt. Just as fast as he caught it, he threw it towards the infield with a loud shout that sounded like a battlecry. It streaked through the air in a blur of white. Petra’s cleat connected with first base right as the ball <em> thunked </em> into Hubert’s waiting mitt.</p><p>Edelgard hummed approvingly. While they couldn’t get her out, what was important was putting pressure on the runner to not attempt for second base. A good start, but they still had a long day ahead of them.</p><p>***</p><p>The game went as well as the Eagles expected as they emerged with a six point lead and high spirits as the ninth inning came to a close. </p><p>It was closer than they expected in the first few innings, but in an exciting turn of events, Bernadetta dove for a grounded hit. She needed only a second to see that first base was a lost cause. She shoved herself up to stand and threw the ball towards third. Dorothea caught it; slammed her glove down barely in time to get Ingrid out before she could slide to safety.</p><p>“Out!” the umpire shouted, but Dorothea didn’t relish in the call. She threw the ball towards home where Ashe was on his way. Edelgard felt the ball slot clean into her glove and her foot was visibly planted on the plate.</p><p>“Out!”</p><p>The audience fell into uproarious applause. A double play.</p><p>And the Blue Lions’s fate was all but sealed. </p><p>“You Eagles prove yourselves formidable opponents once more,” Dimitri congratulated as the teams exchanged handshakes and the excitement of the game had begun to ebb.</p><p>“Well, of course. The championships are within sight, there’s no room to falter now.”</p><p>Dimitri chuckled haughtily and gave her hand one last shake. “Better anticipate for next season then. My team is determined to make it ours. Until then, best of luck to you and your team, Edelgard.”</p><p>“And to you, Dimitri,” she returned. “I look forward to a challenge.”</p><p>The next season was so far away, yet as always it will arrive sooner than any of them expect. Edelgard herself couldn’t resist the question of what the future had in store for them. How much stronger will the teams become? How will she and her Eagles fare in comparison?</p><p>But that was getting far ahead of herself.</p><p>She followed her team into the locker room and quickly freed herself from the bulky padding and peeled off the sweaty jersey.</p><p>“Any plans for tonight, Edie?” Dorothea asked from the locker behind hers. “Petra and I are thinking about hitting up our usual place to celebrate. It could be a girls’ night out. Minus Bernie of course. I think the rowdy crowds really drained her tonight.”</p><p>Edelgard nodded sympathetically. “Yes, I imagine that she’s already gone. A shame, I wanted to commend her for the double play. Oh, and to you as well, Dorothea. Both of you were excellent today.”</p><p>“Such a charmer, Edie, you’re gonna make me blush,” Dorothea quipped with a flip of her newly freed brunette locks. “But anyway, what do you say about tonight then?”</p><p>To that, Edelgard rolled her eyes. “The last time we had a “girls’ night out” I was third-wheeling the entire time.”</p><p>Dorothea chuckled sheepishly, her gaze suddenly finding the floor interesting. “Heh. Sorry about that.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m only teasing,” Edelgard laughed, hiding her pride that she flustered the infamous Dorothea. “I love you both to death, don’t mistake me, but perhaps a date night for just the two of you will be nice.”</p><p>“Yeah maybe,” she agreed. Then she called out over the lockers. “Petra, darling?”</p><p>“Yes?” came Petra’s disembodied response from the other side of their row.</p><p>“Edie doesn’t want to go, are you okay if we just have a date night?”</p><p>“I would be liking that greatly!”</p><p>“Lovely! I can’t wait.”</p><p>Edelgard shook her head goodnaturedly at the duo’s antics. Her smile fell, however, as her mind drifted to Byleth. She wished that the woman were here, perhaps they could’ve gone on a double date. That sounded like fun, the inevitability of Dorothea’s teasing aside. Or perhaps they could just have a date night of their own. A glint of jealousy shot through Edelgard’s mind at the luxury Dorothea and Petra share of being able to do such things on a whim.</p><p>If only she and Byleth weren’t so far apart...</p><p>They’ve been texting one another often enough to distract her from that reality. Yet she’s heard stories of long distance relationships having many hardships and downfalls and she sincerely hoped that that wouldn’t befall on them, not when they were still so new to one another. Granted the distance isn’t as bad compared to relationships that span literal continents, but the pain of loneliness and longing can appear all the same.</p><p>And it seemed that Longing decided to show its face first.</p><p>She slammed her locker shut along with the sour downturn of her thoughts. “Well, you two have fun tonight,” she said and hefted her bag onto her shoulder. “Text me when you two get home safely.”</p><p>Edelgard exited the locker room and walked down the long, echoey hallway that led towards the parking lot. Along the way, she passed many other halls leading to various rooms and areas of the stadium. She paid them little mind as she pulled out her phone, hoping to see a text message from Byleth to keep her thoughts from returning to its previous musings.</p><p>She found none.</p><p>Her stomach turned to lead, slowing her walk to a complete standstill in the middle of an intersection.</p><p><em>She said</em> <em>that she’d watch the game</em>... She swallowed down the disappointment rising in her throat. <em>Maybe something came up. We can always talk later.</em></p><p>“That’s a face I didn’t expect to see from a winner,” a voice startled her, making the phone jump in her hands and nearly dropped to the floor.</p><p>She whirled about towards the speaker and surprise overtook her all over again. Byleth leaned against the left wall, dressed in a bomber jacket and dark jeans, a pair of sunglasses hanging at the neck of her plain navy blue t-shirt, and a nondescript cap atop her messy teal hair.</p><p>“Byleth?” Edelgard said unconsciously.</p><p>The pitcher looked down at herself, twisting her arms about and inspecting her boots. “Last I checked,” she responded with a cheeky smile.</p><p>Edelgard’s feet carried her closer like she was in a daze. She wanted to run to the woman and hug her tight. But she refrained as her disbelief won out. “W-what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I said I’d come watch your game,” Byleth said brightly. “Kinda weird to see you in action from the audience, but it was fun. Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>She blinked, realizing that she had been staring. “Hm? Yes! Sorry, I’m just really surprised I mean—good lord did you <em> drive </em> six hours to get here? You shouldn’t have to put that kind of mileage on your truck. Not to mention how dangerous that would be for you. Please, don’t go through that sort of trouble for me—”</p><p>Byleth shook her head, her bright smile turning into something softer as she held a finger to Edelgard’s lip to halt her rambling. “I took a train,” she explained, her voice suddenly hushed. “Besides, even if I drove I still wanted to be here to do this.”</p><p>Her finger lowered and moved with her thumb to gently grasp Edelgard’s chin. </p><p>“Do what?” Edelgard asked despite the knowing blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Once again, Byleth didn’t answer with words, which should’ve been Edelgard’s second clue. And yet the feeling of Byleth’s lips against hers sent a thrilling shockwave down her spine. Byleth’s tongue slipping between her lips just as easily rendered any coherent thought useless. </p><p>Then Edelgard reciprocated, melting into the embrace and relishing the residual taste of apple soda and bubblegum. Her bag slipped from her shoulder, falling roughly at her feet as her hands instead went to thread through thick teal locks and pulled the woman closer. Absently, she felt her back press against the wall Byleth had just been leaning on. She hardly cared. All she could focus on was the fact that Byleth was here with her. She was truly here. A week was hardly any time passed, and yet seeing her in person again made her feel like they’ve been parted for a year.</p><p>What has this woman done to her?</p><p>Before Edelgard knew it, Byleth separated from her, leaving only centimeters between their parted lips as they gasped for air.</p><p>“Congrats on winning today,” she uttered between breaths.</p><p>“Ah,”Edelgard said, realizing what she meant. “Was that the reward you promised, Eisner?”</p><p>Byleth only grinned wolfishly.</p><p>The loud <em> bang </em> of a heavy door closing was like thunder in Edelgard’s ears. She pulled away, whipping her head towards the source of the noise.</p><p>“Edelgard?” Byleth voiced worryingly.</p><p>Distant chatter and clamor of footsteps echoed down the long hallway. “We can’t be here,” was all Edelgard said before gathering her bag, taking hold of Byleth’s hand, and hiding in the nearest room. </p><p><em> A storage closet. How original, </em> Edelgard thought snidely as she shoved the door closed.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Byleth asked with growing concern.</p><p>“It’s nothing. We just have to be careful or else someone might see us.”</p><p>Byleth’s expression fell. Her hand slipped from Edelgard’s grasp and went limp at her side. “You... don’t want to be seen with me?”</p><p>Edelgard panicked. Quickly, she cradled Byleth’s face in her hands, turning her downtrodden gaze back up to hers. “No, no, no that’s not what I meant, I <em> promise </em>. I...” Gods above this was not how she envisioned this going. “The press can be vindictive and ruthless when it comes to things like this. I don’t want you to be scared off by all that.” </p><p>Just last week, she said as much to Dorothea with the utmost confidence. And yet, relaying it to Byleth, she felt ridiculous, <em> weak </em>. She braced herself for the worst. She waited for Byleth’s incredulous admonishments, for her mocking laughter or disbelieving scoff.</p><p>But neither of those came to be as Byleth instead only slumped back against the door with a deep sigh of relief. “Oh, that’s all it is.”</p><p><em> Huh? </em>“Wait. What?”</p><p>“I thought that you were having second thoughts about us,” she clarified, smiling dizzily at the catcher.</p><p>“No of course not! I truly want this to work, Byleth. You’re... not bothered by the press finding out?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Byleth said, “I don’t. I mean, I know what they can do; my dad warned me about them when I said that I wanted to go professional. So if you want to be careful about this, then we’ll be careful, I don’t mind.” She grasped Edelgard’s hands, giving them a tentative squeeze. “As long as I can still see you.”</p><p>Edelgard looked up to Byleth’s eyes. Though they were in a dimly lit closet, the cornflower blues shone bright with hope and patience. “Yes. Yes I’d like that very much.”</p><p>“Are we not telling your team too?” she wondered.</p><p>With a slow nod, Edelgard elaborated, “I plan on telling my team about us once the season is over as well. Is that alright?”</p><p>“It sounds good to me.”</p><p>“You truly don’t mind? I imagine that I sound more paranoid than anything.”</p><p>At that, Byleth fixed her gaze squarely on Edelgard. “It’s okay, really. Plus this is... pretty new to me too.” She chuckled weakly, “You know, sometimes I think that that night was just an awesome dream I had.”</p><p><em> Me too </em>, was on the tip of Edelgard’s tongue. “Oh? Do I not feel real enough to you?” she jested instead while tenderly running her fingers through Byleth’s hair.</p><p>“Only sometimes. Like it’s all too good to be true.” With a soft sigh, she slumped and rested her chin on Edelgard’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist. “But seeing you right now is really nice.”</p><p>“I agree. Thank you for coming...” Edelgard murmured and returned the embrace. “Well, I’m sure you didn’t come all this way just to be trapped in a storage closet. What should we do now?”</p><p>“Are you hungry? I can take you out for something to eat,” Byleth offered.</p><p>Edelgard snickered and went to open the door. “Last I checked, we’re on <em> my </em> home turf and you don’t have your truck. Technically, I’d be the one taking you out.”</p><p>“What if I’m paying then?” Byleth contested. She followed Edelgard out and held out a hand in a wordless offering to carry her duffle bag for her as they walked. After a moment’s thought, the catcher relinquished it.</p><p>“Bold of you to assume that I’d allow that after you’ve gone through all this trouble to be here,” she quipped back.</p><p>Back and forth the two went, feeling like it was the night they spent together all over again. Soon enough they settled into Edelgard’s car. It wasn’t as charming or unique as Byleth’s truck, just a Nissan with the only personal touch being the red paint job and black interior she insisted on getting when she first bought the vehicle. </p><p>But the way that the setting sun beamed through the passenger side window... there was no way she’d get a view like this anywhere else. Warm orange light bathed an angelic glow around Byleth’s profile as she fastened her seatbelt. Such a mundane task and yet Edelgard was utterly transfixed. Her cornflower eyes were luminous and tinted with blazing orange resembling fire over a calm lake. Coupled with the black interior, it looked as though the world fell away, leaving only the woman in the heavenly light. <em>How ironic given her Ashen Demon moniker</em>, she thought absently.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Byleth asked, flashing her signature smirk.</p><p>Edelgard cleared her throat and fumbled with her keys. “Y-yes. Let’s go.”</p><p>She drove out of the parking lot, keeping her eyes glued to the road. Though she hardly resisted the temptation to sneak occasional glances at her passenger. And if her peripherals weren’t playing tricks on her, Byleth shamelessly did the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always you can find me at <a href="https://twitter.com/Ashtree111">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a quick shoutout to theUnqualified1 here on ao3/discord for having absolutely magical and bangin' musical tastes that ulimately helped me create a playlist for byleth :3 Quali you're playlist making skillz are powerful, thank you for all you do in making the discord pop off musically</p>
<p>and thank you to all of you for being patient as i get these updates out, things have been hectic with me working in grocery and the fact that i keep taking on new writing projects on the drop of a dime hahaha<br/>but anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They got dinner together at a fast food place (because Edelgard was craving chicken nuggets for some reason) and ate in her car, happily munching away at their respective meals with an extra large order of fries to share.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you like to do in your freetime?” Byleth said around a mouthful of fries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a speck of ketchup on the corner of her lip. Edelgard raised a napkin and swiftly wiped the mark away, smiling at Byleth’s subsequent thanks. “I spend some of my time at the recreation center’s batting cages,” she answered. “If I’m too tired for that I go home to my cat and might sketch some things here and there before I sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sporty, artistic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> you have a cat?” Byleth mused with a quirk of her brow. “Easy there now, you already got me hooked on you just being sporty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Then the other two things must mean that you’re here to stay,” she played along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I definitely don’t see why not,” Byleth said, her tone now genuine. Then it was back to teasing, “Especially if I can meet your cat one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re quite easy to please, aren’t you?” Edelgard quipped and took another fry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth waved a dismissive hand. “Simple woman, simple needs; you get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well as long as you don’t ask to see my drawings you can meet my cat whenever you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that Byleth gave her a pout. “Aw, but that was gonna be my next question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad. Those pieces don’t get to see the light of day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather not run the risk when our relationship is still new.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth laughed and held her hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. I’ll wear you down eventually though.” She grinned at that, flashing her canine deviously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try,” she challenged. “Your turn. What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like to do in your freetime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fishing whenever I can with my dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fishing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nodded. “It’s relaxing. Plus you get a meal out of it by the end of the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to envision Byleth doing the sport, imagined her in a ruddy bucket hat, loose overalls, and a pair of clunky rubber boots as she held a rod over one shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else?” she asked, both out of curiosity and to keep herself from giggling at the endearing image her imagination concocted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I play music sometimes. I’m not any good, but I found my dad’s old guitar way back when and I convinced him to teach me to play.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard hummed, impressed. “I wouldn’t have taken you for a musician type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say? I’m full of surprises.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sure,” was Edelgard’s haughty reply. She lifted her soda from the cupholder and brought the straw to her lips. “You mention your father quite a bit. What does your mother do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Byleth’s content chewing ceased. The air around them stilled and Edelgard regretted asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I never knew her,” Byleth eventually answered. “Dad said that she died when I was born.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh... Oh, I’m so sorry. Crap, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Like I said, I never knew her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pitcher certainly didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay. “That doesn’t mean you can’t miss her in some way,” Edelgard countered gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth shrugged and leaned back in her seat, her brows furrowed in thought. “I’m more curious about her than anything. Dad didn’t really talk about her much even when I was a kid. Still doesn’t. The few times I got him to talk, he could never finish the stories. He was too sad to end them I guess. Like ending them would remind him that she wasn’t here anymore.” She looked to Edelgard. “Does that make sense?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded mutely, cracking a weak smile at the woman. “That sounds frustrating. Constantly left on a cliffhanger like that.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Byleth snickered. “Yeah no kidding.” Then her eyes glowed with curiosity and her head tilted ever so slightly, reminding Edelgard of an inquisitive kitten. “What about you? Have I unlocked your</span> <span>tragic backstory yet?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Aside from my mother leaving my father when I was very young and my father being in and out of hospital visits, there’s not much to tell.” A pause. “Oh, there’s my overbearing uncle who absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>despises </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fact that I chose baseball to be my profession instead of something ‘practical.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The contrast of her blase tone and the heavy subject matter threw Byleth for a loop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn...” was all she could manage to say and it made her feel foolish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” the catcher assured. “I’ve carved a path for myself well enough. I have my career and I have the Eagles that I love to death. I don’t regret a single thing,” she ended with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth mirrored it, her gaze going distant as she said, “I’m glad you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Edelgard quirked amused brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we wouldn’t have met if you ended up doing whatever your uncle wanted you to do.” Then her eyes fell to her lap. “I wish I had that kind of guts to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard frowned, remembering their first talk together. Feeling trapped in one's role is something she could empathize with. But Byleth didn’t need to hear that now. “You’re more capable of it than you think,” she stated. “Oftentimes, what makes us hesitant to act on things we want is the ‘waiting for the right moment.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Byleth furrowed her brows in deep thought, Edelgard continued, “Whatever it is you want, you have to move forward with your convictions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, almost shyly, Edelgard held out her hand between them, her palm facing up. “And... if you need it or would allow it, I will reach out my hand for you to take and be there as you make that step.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stared at her proffered hand, bewildered yet also moved by her words. With a crooked smile, Byleth grasped her hand, gently turned it over, and placed a kiss over the knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard blushed at the unexpected action, but was proud that she managed to at least suppress a squeal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Edelgard,” Byleth murmured, her lips still brushing against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finished their meal in comfortable silence. Then came the time for Byleth to catch the train back to Garreg Mach. Their hands remained laced together during the drive to the station. Like their last drive together, Byleth’s more acoustic taste in music filtered through the car speakers, courtesy of Edelgard’s aux cord. It was different from what Edelgard listens to, but she couldn’t deny that there was a charm to them when coupled with the pitcher’s voice softly singing along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body relaxed in her seat at the gentle tones coming from her companion. She’d fall asleep right there and then if she could, and the temptation was strong. Byleth’s hand, so warm in hers, lulled her mind into a question, a fantasy, of how the woman would feel when their bodies laid flush together, falling asleep to the very music playing now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stronger, and perhaps more dangerous, temptation seeded itself in her mind then. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you like to stay the night?</span>
  </em>
  <span> teetered on the tip of her tongue. But logic reined it back down her throat. Byleth surely had practice tomorrow and it’s not like she came with an overnight bag. Not to mention how </span>
  <em>
    <span>suggestive</span>
  </em>
  <span> the offer would be if spoken aloud. Their relationship is still so new. Staying the night, innocent intent or not, was moving too fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, she should just be thankful for what tonight has been. They’ll have plenty of time in the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that conclusion, the station loomed into view and Edelgard pulled up to the curbside of the building with a soft sigh. Time for another goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth squeezed her hand, as if reading her thoughts. “Thank you, Edelgard. For tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be the one to say that,” she countered. “You’re the one who came all this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it was worth it. Plus... I want to thank you again for what you said earlier. I think I know what I need to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard stroked her thumb over Byleth’s knuckles. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pitcher avoided her gaze momentarily. “I can’t do it now though. I know you said that ‘waiting for the right time’ makes us hesitate, but I need to wait to do this. My problem was that I kept putting it off every year.” Her eyes rose once more, her cornflower irises glittering beneath the streetlamps overhead. “I feel like I can finally do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, whatever it is, I’m glad to have been of help to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth leaned forward and, without further prompting, Edelgard met her half way and their lips connected. The kiss was chaste, but the two lingered with their foreheads tenderly pressed together and their noses brushing affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon,” Byleth promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look forward to it. Be safe getting home,” Edelgard murmured and pressed one last kiss on her lips before they finally parted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth unplugged her phone, plunging the car into quiet save for its idle rumbling. She climbed out, closed the door, and waved to Edelgard through the tinted window. The catcher waved back, and watched as Byleth turned away to enter the train station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard stared after her long after she disappeared inside the building, digesting the yawning emptiness left in her chest. Going on a whim, she fished out her phone and plugged in the aux cord. After searching through her music app, she found a playlist for acoustic tracks and drove home. They weren’t Byleth’s songs, but they kept the loneliness at bay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made a mental note to ask Byleth for her playlist later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their win against the Blue Lions was a substantial morale boost. Practices were tight and only seemed to get better and better by the day. Edelgard wasn’t one to presume things quickly, but after every practice she couldn’t help but feel that the championship title was in the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was a snag in that road to victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the stellar practice and workouts, their games couldn’t quite reflect their hard work. And it all seemed to stem from up on the pitcher’s mound. Randolph’s expression seemed to be permanently set with a frown and he often rubbed at the shoulder of his pitching arm in between batters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lost their next game. While not a complete devastation, it was no less disheartening. Still they were quick to bounce back through. Resolute and passionate as ever, the Eagles vowed that their next game would more than make up for the defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another loss followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard consulted with her teammates one by one, checking in on them, asking if there was something going on in their personal lives. She was met with reassurances from every one. Until she got to Randolph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright, Randolph?” she asked him after pulling him aside, away from any prying ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still rubbing his shoulder, but the crooked grin he gave her diminished any sign of concern or pain. “My arm’s a little stiff, but I should be good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be pushing yourself like that. We can switch in Ladislava—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, please, Edelgard. I need to play,” Randolph insisted, eyes flashing with momentary panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vehement protest rose in her throat, but the pleading expression on his face gave her pause, leaving the two of them in a staredown that seemed to last for an eternity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Edelgard huffed an irritated sigh. “Ice that arm and take tomorrow off. I’m willing to compromise that far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded understandingly. “Thank you, Edelgard.” And he followed her instruction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then came the game against the Ashen Wolves, a new team to enter the league and had garnered the reputation of being quite formidable despite their rookie status. As impressive as that was, they were the obstacle standing between the Eagles and the Championships. This was their last chance to save their win-loss ratio and secure a place in the playoffs for the Championship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even the presence of the Deers in the championship was a surprising turn out. Their rematch against the Seiros Knights was a nail biting game. At least to a regular onlooker. Edelgard watched the live broadcast of the game on her laptop, making sure to message Byleth to wish her luck. She watched intently at the team, both to study them and to admire her girlfriend. But it was then that she noticed something was off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind Byleth’s stoic expression, there was a faraway look in her eyes, like she was somewhere else entirely. Whenever the camera cut to a close up on the pitcher, Edelgard spotted exactly what the look was: indifference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only was that apparent in her eyes, it was also in her pitching. They lacked the fire and speed that the Ashen Demon was famous for. Edelgard couldn’t help but worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Knights ended up losing the game, netting the Golden Deer a shot at winning the championships. When Edelgard texted her, Byleth replied with a, “I’m okay, I promise &lt;3”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s where they had left it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard shook herself out of her thoughts. She had to get her head in the game, their chance of winning the season was on the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she strapped on her gear in the dugout, she looked around for Randolph. They needed to go over their strategy beforehand. But when she finally located the pitcher, he was leaning against the far wall, absently picking at the threads of his mitt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Randolph,” she called out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pitcher jumped, startled by the sound of her voice. “Yeah, Edelgard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned, and pushed herself up to stand and walk over to him. “Are you alright? It’s not like you to be this distracted.” She noticed how his eyes fell to the floor, as if in shame. “Are your nerves getting to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine. Just got a lot on my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A lot on his mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That answer was familiar. Months old familiar. “Are you sure? If it’s your arm again—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, really, it’s nothing,” he insisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First Byleth and now Randolph... Was there something going on with every teams’ pitchers now? She wasn’t entirely convinced by his words, but arguing further won’t get either of them anywhere, not when the game was about to begin. Begrudgingly, she changed the subject and they discussed plays.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard took up her position behind the batter box and pulled her mask down just as Randolph went up to the pitcher’s mound. Even from where she crouched, she could see the crease between his brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A haughty, lilac haired batter was up first. Yuri Leclerc, the announcer introduced through the stadium speakers. He shot her a smirk and got into his batting stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Randolph, throwing hand signs for a curveball if only to wipe the smirk off the batter’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph nodded his head and readied himself for the windup. With a deep inhale, the pitcher lifted his leg, extended it out, and delivered the ball at blinding speed. But... it wasn’t a curveball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pitch went straight down the middle, practically handing Yuri the hit. A loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>pang </span>
  </em>
  <span>from his aluminum bat rang out through the diamond, and the ball went sailing towards left field. The Black Eagle outfielders, momentarily surprised by the hit, snapped into action. The ball bounced once before Caspar was right under it and let it fall right into his mitt. He threw the ball towards Hubert at first base. It was too late to get Yuri out, but at least he didn’t get a chance to get to second base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard sighed in relief, but it was short lived as the reality that they already had a man on base not even a minute into the inning sank in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, he’s fast.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She frowned at Randolph, watched as he stretched his arm and rotated it like a windmill to loosen his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pounded her fist into her mitt, expelling the gathering restless energy in her. The first pitch of the game and it was botched one. That can’t be a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And sure enough, pitch after pitch, the Wolves’ score climbed and climbed. The Black Eagle outfielders worked tirelessly to keep the runners at bay. But it was clear that they were exhausted. Caspar, drenched in sweat and his uniform stained green from the amount of dives he made for hits, protested being benched, but eventually agreed to being substituted out to rest. Bernadetta didn’t fare any better, being the first Eagle to be benched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between the fifth and eighth inning, Edelgard called for Ladislava to pitch. As expected, Randolph tried to argue against it.The catcher wasn’t having it anymore and denied his request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks to substitutions, they managed to get their score at least close to the Ashen Wolves. However, despite their best effort, the damage was already done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Eagles took their loss in stride, shaking the hands of the Ashen Wolves and giving them their due congratulations. However, when they walked down the long hallway that led towards the locker rooms, it was with noticeably low spirits. Randolph especially was visibly distraught. She assumed that he blamed himself to a degree. The Wolves’ batting average for today’s game was more than the pitcher should’ve allowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard took it upon herself to address her team before they could enter their respective locker rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone,” she called out to them. They turned to her with matching curious expressions, though exhaustion was also apparent on their faces. “Today’s game was... rough, to say the least.” That earned her a round of murmured agreements and Caspar’s ‘Yeah, no kidding.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we shouldn’t allow ourselves to dwell on this loss for long. The Ashen Wolves may have surprised us this time, but now we know better. We have until next season to show them why we hold three championship titles.” The Eagles whooped and cheered. “For now we’ll take the rest of this week off, and we’ll all reconvene to review today’s game footage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another round of cheers from everyone except.... Randolph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard walked up to him. “Don’t let this game bring you down. We’ll coordinate better plays—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that, Edelgard,” Randolph interrupted, grimacing as he did so. With a sigh, he dragged a heavy hand across the back of his neck, craning his neck up towards the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Eagles, meanwhile, waited with confused, bated breath to what he had to say. The only one who looked like they knew what was going on was Ladislava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping that we’d win the Championships one last time before I broke the news, but it was weighing so heavy on my mind I blew it for all of us...” He drew another deep breath. “I’m retiring from the league.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence permeated through what was often a loud, echoing corridor. Speechlessness wracked every team member. Randolph had been with the team for years, to suddenly lose him now was devastating. But everything from the past month or so from his distant attitude and vague assurances clicked into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where will you go?” Dorothea asked, her voice small but still lilted with encouragement. Petra came up beside her and laid a comforting hand on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I accepted a position at my old high school to be their new baseball coach. I can feel that my arm is starting to go, so I thought that it’d be best that I nipped it at the bud before it got worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard nodded mutely. That much she could understand. As a catcher, she knew what sort of fate awaited her knees. They weren’t quite there yet, but she dreaded it all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any particular reason why you waited so long to tell us?” Ferdinand spoke up next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To that, Randolph shrugged guiltily. “I didn’t want anyone to get upset or distracted by the news. Like I said, I wanted us to part ways on good terms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good terms or not, we’ve been much worse together,” Ferdinand reasoned. “We’re happy to support you in whatever endeavors you partake in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Caspar chimed in. “If we knew this was gonna be your last season we would’ve kicked extra ass this year!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I think it’s great that you’re going to teach kids to play,” came Bernadetta’s soft encouragement. Then she groaned to herself, “Oh, I could’ve had a going away present done for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph meanwhile wiped his eyes. “Thank you. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you all sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but that’s behind us now,” Edelgard said. “While it would’ve been poetic to have our time together end with another championship title, this works just the same. You will be missed, Randolph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss you guys too...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard stuck out a hand for him to shake. When he did, Caspar was the first to break the formality by giving the pitcher a tackling hug. The rest of the Eagles joined in as well, closing out the saddening news with bittersweetness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Edelgard entered her apartment, the events of the day came crashing down all at once. Her duffle bag suddenly weighed a ton, making her shed it off her shoulder mindlessly in the narrow hallway. She’ll take care of it tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On shuffling feet, she made her way towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she waited for the warm water, Edelgard booted up her laptop and pulled up the Roundtable Sports News stream. It was ritualistic to watch the show after every game, whether it was her own or another team she wanted to keep tabs on and study. But after the crushing news of not making it to the Championships and losing their longest playing pitcher, Edelgard had half a mind to just crawl into bed and sleep it all away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the video was already going with the show’s namesake, Anna, going over the highlights of today’s games. There was no mention of her team just yet so she figured that a quick shower would kill enough time to catch it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hot water did its job in relaxing her muscles, but the usual shower musings surfaced to the forefront of her mind. The Black Eagles will be short a pitcher in the coming season. They will need to hold tryouts in the near future. Or look at draft picks. Both of which were things that the team hasn’t had to do for a while. It’ll be interesting to say the least...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of just standing under the running water thinking, Edelgard turned off the shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran the towel over her hair as she padded back into her bedroom. Steam billowed out from the bathroom behind her, its lingering warmth dwindling as the sudden chill of her bedroom enveloped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the news feed continued to play on her laptop. “Next up we have the Black Eagles and the Ashen Wolves. A surprising upset for the Adrestian team, but the Wolves are nothing if not a surprise for the league,” newscaster Anna relayed. “Furthermore, our sources reveal that ace pitcher Randolph von Bergliez has officially announced his retirement from the league. Unfortunate news for the Eagles, surely. Looks like that fourth championship title is going to have to wait.” The feed then transitioned into a highlight reel of the game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard huffed and exasperated sigh. She didn’t know what else she expected them to report. Of course Randolph’s retirement would be the main topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opting to just turn in for the night, Edelgard swiped her cursor to close out the page. But then Anna’s next announcement halted her finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you all know how we like to save the juiciest piece of news for last,” the woman winked at the camera. “This one is on the Seiros Knights.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Seiros Knights? They didn’t even have a game today. “It looks like the prestigious team has hit a similar snag with their own ace pitcher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard felt her stomach churn. Was she talking about Byleth?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Byleth’s official headshot appeared beside Anna as she continued with the report. “Let it be known that after nearly six years of owning the diamond, Seiros pitcher Byleth “The Ashen Demon” Eisner will not be renewing her contract for another season.” She paused for dramatic effect. “That’s right. You heard it here first, folks, The Ashen Demon has quit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard’s heartbeat pounded in her ears, eyes wide in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth... Byleth did what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Ashtree111">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>good lord this took so long to get out im sorry!! this chapter is pretty dialogue heavy so i hope that it reads okay and that you enjoy it<br/>thank you for waiting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Edelgard did was tear through her duffle bag for her phone. In a flash, she pulled up Byleth’s contact info and hit the call button.</p><p>The dial tone only rang, rang, rang, rang, and went to voicemail.</p><p>She lowered the phone in half a daze as the automated voice prompted her to leave a message. Was... Byleth ignoring her? Did quitting the league mean that she was cutting off everything entirely?</p><p>She shook her head from the throught. No, surely not. Byleth wouldn’t do that, not to her... Right?</p><p>Just then her phone started to vibrate in her hands, nearly jumping out from her grip with how much she startled from it. But one look at Byleth’s name in the caller ID was enough to sober her up.</p><p>“Hello?” she answered.</p><p>“Hey, you,” Byleth’s voice greeted. “Sorry I missed your call, I was in the shower.”</p><p>Her throat constricted, her words halted there all at once. She had an entire slew of questions for the woman, and yet hearing her voice dowsed out the burning need to know <em> why? </em> “It’s alright. Thank you for calling back.”</p><p>Byleth chuckled. “You don’t have to thank me for that. But anyway, what’s up?”</p><p>She hesitated. “I...”</p><p><em> “That’s all for tonight, ladies and gents. Tune in next week for another sports wrap up here on Roundtable News,” </em> Anna’s cheery outro sounded from her laptop speakers.</p><p>“Oh,” Byleth said, signalling that she heard the announcement loud and clear. “You heard the news?”</p><p>Edelgard sighed. Not exactly how she wanted the conversation to start, but oh well. “Yeah, I did.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” Byleth asked.</p><p>Edelgard’s brows furrowed in confusion. “No, of course not, why would I be mad?” </p><p>“I dunno,” came the sheepish answer. “Because I didn’t tell you?”</p><p>Edelgard laughed weakly and fell back on her bed. “Technically you did. Is this what you’ve been wanting to do but put off every year?”</p><p>“...Yeah. It is.”</p><p>“And how are you feeling?”</p><p>Byleth fell quiet again. When she eventually spoke, her happiness was unmistakable. “Light. I feel like I run a hundred miles.”</p><p>The response pulled a giggle out of Edelgard. “I’m glad.” Right then, a ball of gray fluff hopped onto the bed and trotted over to lay squarely on Edelgard’s chest. The weight of her cat pressed a puff of air out of her.</p><p>“What was that?” Byleth wondered.</p><p>“My cat has decided to join me. She has a habit of laying on my chest when I’m on my bed. Wanna say hello to Byleth, Gray?”</p><p>The cat reliably meows a gravelly mew, sounding much older than she actually was and like she smoked three packs a day.</p><p>“Holy crap,” Byleth whispered, reverence lacing her tone. “I love her.”</p><p>Gray meowed again, nudging her head closer to the phone’s speaker as if trying to discern the source of the voice.</p><p>Edelgard craned her neck as far away from the inquisitive cat as she could, giggling all the while. “She’s trying to get to my phone, I think she likes your voice.”</p><p>“Well I love hers.”</p><p>Another meow.</p><p>  “Edelgard, I’m going to die of happiness. I want you to have my guitar and my tackle box. If you want my truck though, I’m pretty sure you’re going to have to fight my dad for it.”</p><p>“I shall treasure them forever,” Edelgard played along. “I’m almost afraid of how you’ll react when you meet Gray in person.”</p><p>“Will that be soon? Cuz now I kinda want to find out. And see you again too, of course.”</p><p>The two fell into a fit of chuckles, their chests mutually warm at the thought of meeting up again. With the season now officially over for the Eagles, and Byleth free of her team, hopefully it will happen soon.</p><p>Edelgard ran her hand down the length of Gray’s back. The cat’s purr reverberated through her body comfortingly.</p><p>“What will you do now?” she asked, her voice quiet.</p><p>“I don’t know. I didn’t plan this far ahead.”</p><p>“Byleth...”</p><p>The pitcher—former pitcher, Edelgard reminded herself, feeling a pang in her heart at the fact—chuckled. Byleth’s crooked grin came to the forefront of her mind. “Don’t worry about me, Edelgard,” she reassured. “I’ll be okay, I promise.”</p><p>“Okay...” She heaved another sigh. “I’m going to miss your teasing on the field. But I’m really happy for you, Byleth.”</p><p>“I don’t have to be out on the diamond to get a rise out of you, Hresvelg,” she could hear Byleth smirk.</p><p>“Oh really? Is that another promise?”</p><p>“It can be.”</p><p>Edelgard’s ears turned warm. “I think I’d like that.”</p><p>“Alright, you asked for it,” Byleth laughed. “Anyway, so what are <em> you </em> going to do? I heard that your pitcher is leaving too, yeah?”</p><p>“Yes, he is. Tryouts are inevitable, I suppose,” she sighed. The reality of losing Randolph came crashing on her all over again. She was happy for him, of course. Coaching a high school team suited him well, but it was still bittersweet to lose one of the Black Eagles’ original members. “We haven’t had to hold tryouts since we signed Ladislava on as the back-up.”</p><p>“Do you know when?”</p><p>Edelgard smiled ruefully. “I’m not in any rush, to be honest. Though, I’m sure Coach Manuela will propose holding some after the Championships, so maybe about two weeks from now. She’ll be back from her trip by then and the excitement of the end of the season will hopefully inspire more people to try out.”</p><p>“And... are you okay?”</p><p>“As well as I can be,” she sighed. “I’m thinking of how strange it’s going to be to have someone completely new standing across from me on the mound.”</p><p>“Yeah, I bet. ”</p><p>Gray started to meow and pawed at Edelgard’s cheek.</p><p>“Aw is she trying to make you feel better?” Byleth gushed.</p><p>“Hardly,” she scoffed, but smiled at the cat nonetheless and gave her a hearty scratch behind her ears. “That’s her food meow. She’s reminding me that I didn’t feed her yet.</p><p>Byleth laughed. “The poor baby.”</p><p>“I know, she’s practically <em> starved </em>.”</p><p>“Well I’ll let you attend to her needs then. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Definitely. I look forward to it.” She sighed wistfully before saying, “Goodnight, Byleth. Congratulations on your new freedom.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’m going to enjoy it. Goodnight, Edelgard.”</p><p>The call ended and she tossed her phone to a random spot on her bed before pushing herself up to sit. Gray chirped in response and jumped off to race towards the door where she turned her head and meowed.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’m coming.”</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, Edelgard was trudging through her thoughts, mindlessly stirring her spoon around her bowl of corn flakes. The events of yesterday still buzzed in her mind, refusing to be laid to rest until she allotted the amount of brain power they deemed satisfactory. She had long since banished her phone to the far side of the kitchen counter to keep her from being bombarded with her social media feeds circulating said events.</p><p>Scooping another spoonful of her breakfast, Edelgard lingered on one particular question that she wished she asked Byleth over the phone. What would they do now as a couple? Had they remained players of opposing baseball teams, a public relationship would spark a wildfire of tabloids and paparazzi. Granted, Byleth seemed unbothered by the prospect and respected Edelgard’s concern regardless. But if Byleth was no longer a player could that mean they were able to...</p><p>A content warmth blossomed in her chest at the thought of being able to be open about their relationship. Not necessarily to the public eye, she didn’t need the approval of the masses, but rather to her own teammates.</p><p>Though she had already made the decision to break the news to them when the season ended the first night she and Byleth shared, knowing that she’d have to come clean that she was dating a rival team player had remained daunting. How would they react? Would they upset that she had kept it from them for months now? The logical side of her mind reasoned that, no they wouldn’t be. And yet...</p><p>Her phone rattled against the countertop, and Byleth’s name and customary good morning message brought a smile to her face as it always does.</p><p>
  <em> 9:02 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>morning!</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 9:02 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Good morning Byleth</b>
</p><p>She tapped a finger against the side of her phone. Should she bring it up now? Was it too early to do so?</p><p>
  <em> 9:04 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Can I ask you something?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 9:04 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>yeah of course</b>
</p><p>
  <b>whats up?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 9:05 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m... thinking about maybe telling my teammates about us... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Either today or at least sometime soon</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Would you be okay with that?</b>
</p><p>Edelgard expected Byleth to take her time, but the response was immediate.</p><p>
  <em> 9:05 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>yeah go on ahead you’ve been wanting to tell them after the season</b>
</p><p>
  <b>anyway yeah?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 9:06 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I have, yes...</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 9:06 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>do you want me to be there with you?</b>
</p><p>As nice as that certainly sounded, this was something she wanted to do on her own first. Though Dorothea had said that the team would support her no matter what, it didn’t feel right to rush into a face to face meeting just yet.</p><p>
  <em> 9:07 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>No, I want to tell them myself first.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But thank you Byleth</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 9:07 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>whatever makes you comfortable :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>im always here if you need me</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 9:07 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I know, thank you &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m going to message them now then</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 9:08 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>okay good luck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>say hi to gray for me :)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 9:08 am </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I will. Talk to you later</b>
</p><p>"Byleth says hi, Gray," she called out to the apartment. When all she heard was the continued slurping of food in the corner of the room, she took that as acknowledgement enough. Then she tapped out of her message feed with Byleth and switched over to the group chat she shared with the Black Eagles. She swallowed nervously, thinking long and hard about how to even start the conversation and ease them all into a proposed team meeting. While she had the utmost faith that her friends would be receptive to the news, worry still snagged at the back of her mind.</p><p>After a few, long minutes of rumination, she sighed to herself and settled on a simple good morning.</p><p>***</p><p>“Thank you all for coming. I know how last minute this is,” Edelgard greeted her friends. The group chat had gone smoothly enough and the team were willing to meet at their usual hangout: a humble pizza joint in Enbarr’s downtown.</p><p>The team chorused with encouragement and reassurance while Lindhardt audibly yawned and stretched out his arms out wide, earning a kick in the shin from Dorothea.</p><p>“So what’s up, Edie?” Dorothea asked in a sweet voice, ignoring Lindhardt’s yelp while propping her chin against her hand. A picture of innocence. Though, the glint in her green eyed gaze was all Edelgard needed to see that <em> of course </em> Dorothea knows what this meeting was about. </p><p>Edelgard fidgeted with her fingers. The moment of truth. “I have something that I need to confess. I told myself that I’d wait until after the season to finally tell you all, and so here we are.”</p><p>They nodded their heads, patient and with expectant gazes. </p><p>She inhaled. “I’ve been seeing someone these past few months.”</p><p>A smirk flashed over Dorothea’s lips, and she quickly covered it with a hand. Meanwhile, the rest of the team stared with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“Who? <em> Who? </em>” Caspar exclaimed as he jumped from his chair in his unbridled excitement.</p><p><em> He doesn’t seem so surprised by the news itself </em>, Edelgard noted. “That’s the thing. When I tell you who, I hope that you all don’t feel as though I have betrayed this team or compromised my integrity as your catcher.”</p><p>“Edelgard, please, no need to be so dramatic,” Lindhardt drolled. “Whatever you have to say can’t be <em> that </em> bad.”</p><p>Normally, she’d meet his jab with quips of her own, but her nerves had her tense all morning already that she couldn’t help but take <em> some </em>comfort in his words.</p><p>“I’m dating Byleth Eisner,” she blurted out in a rush.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Edelgard bit her bottom lip, anticipation building and building. Why weren’t they saying anything?</p><p>“Ha!” Petra exclaimed first with an excited pound against the table. “I have been knowing all along!”</p><p>Edelgard blinked. “What?”</p><p>Petra made acknowledgement and instead pointed at Ferdinand. “And <em> you </em> are owing Dorothea money, are you not?”</p><p>The man flinched in his chair, his eyes darting back and forth between Petra and Dorothea, who was <em> barely </em> holding back her snickering. “I-I...” He deflates with a sigh and goes for his wallet in his back pocket. “Yes, you’re correct.”</p><p>“Don’t forget that you indebted to me as well, Ferdinand,” Hubert chuckled darkly.</p><p>“<em> You </em> gambled in this too?” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Of course,” came the smooth answer. “I knew it’d be too easy to pass up.”</p><p>Ferdinand crossed his arms. “Great, next you’re going to tell me Bernadetta was in on this as well.”</p><p>A squeak fell from Bernadetta’s lips and she retreated beneath the table. “I’m sorry!”</p><p>“Alright, everyone pause,” Edelgard spoke over them. “You all <em> knew </em>.”</p><p>“Kind of hard not to,” Caspar quipped with a haughty smirk.</p><p>“I told you, Edie, it’s not like you two were being subtle.”</p><p>Edelgard huffed indignantly. “Flirtation doesn’t always necessarily mean that something would come of it!”</p><p>“<em> Hence </em> the bet,” Dorothea said.</p><p>She groaned into her hands, feeling her face catch fire. “Wonderful.”</p><p>“Aw don’t be like that! We’re happy for ya,” Caspar cheered, slyly pocketing his own earnings from Lindhardt. “So when are you gonna introduce her to us?”</p><p>Her hand fell until it came to rest at her chin. “Introduce? You... you all want to meet her?”</p><p>“Well, it’s only appropriate don’t you think? As your closest friends we must see if this woman is capable of treating you well,” Ferdinand said.</p><p>“She’s more than qualified to make that sort of judgement herself, Ferdie,” Dorothea admonished with a scrutinizing stare.</p><p>He shrank. “Yes, of course. My apologies.”</p><p>Petra raised a hand. “But we are still meeting her, yes?” </p><p>“Hell yeah we will! Right, Edelgard?” Caspar said. “I always wondered what she’s like when she isn’t decimating us at games. Oh! Didja guys hear that she’s not a Knight anymore? Totally wild, right? Didn’t see <em> that </em> one coming,” he added in a flurry.</p><p>“Yes, Caspar, we all follow you online and all the stuff you reblogged. We practically heard about it before we even woke up,” Lindhardt groused.</p><p>Caspar smiled triumphantly. “Well good! Means I’m doing my job. Wait!” he gasped and his head whipped back towards Edelgard. “Did Byleth quit because of y—”</p><p>“Absolutely <em> not </em>!” she vehemently interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. “It’s not my story to tell, but I can just say that she and her team didn’t get along well and she’s been wanting to leave for years.”</p><p>“Huh. Didn’t expect either. Good for her then.” </p><p>The rest of the team nodded along with sympathetic frowns.</p><p>“Anyway, so how ‘bout it Edelgard, can we meet Byleth?”</p><p>The Black Eagles looked to her expectantly, Edelgard stood gaping like a fish. Her mind was still trying to catch up to what they were saying. While the notion that they’ve known all along that she and Byleth were a thing was embarrassing, the relief and excitement over the fact that they were okay with it overshadowed it. </p><p>Finally, she smiled and gave them a nod. “I’ll give her a call later then. Thank you. All of you.”</p><p>Right on cue, their food arrived and the team raised their drinks to her. “Well!” Dorothea chirped. “It’s been an eventful twenty-four hours to say the least. Nonetheless, a toast to Edelgard and Byleth, who have made a few of us twenty bucks richer,” she said, much to the gusto of Caspar, Petra, and Hubert (and a small cheer from Bernadetta), while Ferdinand heaved a sigh and Lindhardt remained indifferent. “And here’s to hoping that the famous Byleth can come to meet us soon.” She winked at Edelgard for good measure.</p><p>Edelgard rolled her eyes at the toast, but raised her soda anyway.</p><p>***</p><p>She kicked the door closed with her heel while she pulled up Byleth’s contact and hit the call button. Gray trotted out from the bedroom and headbutted against her ankles before she could even begin removing her shoes. Edelgard chuckled, shaking her head as she petted the cat along the length of her back, ending with a scratch on the base of her tail. </p><p>The dial tone drolled in her ear for only a second more before Byleth’s voice greeted her.</p><p>“So how’d it go?” she said, already knowing what Edelgard was going to say.</p><p>Edelgard smiled. “Extremely well. Apparently they’ve had a betting pool on whether we’d actually get together.”</p><p>Byleth laughed. “Oh yeah, the Knights had the same thing going. I probably wasn’t supposed to know, but Cyril wasn’t exactly the best person to trust with a secret.”</p><p>“Well it’s better than how <em> I </em>fared. I had no idea they were gambling on us. Or that our situation was even worthy of a bet.”</p><p>“I wasn’t exactly trying to be subtle, Edelgard.”</p><p>She huffed, practically <em> hearing </em> the woman’s smirk. “Alright, alright, I get it. I’m the <em> only </em> one who didn’t see this coming.”</p><p>“Oh did your team grill you for that?” Byleth snickered.</p><p>“Not exactly ‘<em> grill </em>’ per se, just indirectly made it apparent that I wasn’t reading between the lines. Or I suppose in this case, reading the plain text.”</p><p>“Hey, who doesn’t like a good chase.”</p><p>Edelgard blushed. “Oh hush you.” </p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” the former pitcher laughed. “But it turned out good for us, yeah? And I’m glad that they took the news well. The last thing I wanted was to get between you and your team.”</p><p>“Heh. It will take much more than this to tear the Black Eagles apart, Byleth,” Edelgard assured with a hint of pride. Then she continued in a smaller voice, “They were... <em> happy </em> for me. It shouldn’t have surprised me and yet I feel so relieved.”</p><p>“One less thing to worry about.”</p><p>“Well... maybe not <em> less </em>.”</p><p>The sound of cloth shifting drifted through the speaker. Had Byleth been laying down? “What? Why? What’s wrong?” Byleth fretted.</p><p>“Nothing serious, don’t worry!” she assuaged with a wave of her hand, even though Byleth couldn’t see. A thought gave her pause before she nodded her head side to side. “Though I guess it depends on if maybe... coming to meet my friends is daunting to you?”</p><p>When all she heard was a thoughtful hum on Byleth’s line, she quickly added. “It doesn’t have to be right away! And commuting all the way here is a hassle, and <em> don’t </em>say that it isn’t or that charming excuse that coming to see me is worth it, Eisner. I was a commuter my entire college career and it was awful. A three hour train ride sounds downright tortuous.”</p><p>Another pause.</p><p>“You think it’s charming?” Byleth mused.</p><p>“<em> Honestly </em>,” Edelgard pouted which made Byleth fall into a bout of laughter. In spite of herself, Edelgard couldn’t maintain her exasperation, not when there was a melodious laugh filling her ears and warming her chest. No song in the world could compare.</p><p>“You worry too much, Hresvelg,” Byleth said once she had calmed down. “Of course I’ll come down and meet them. Did you guys have a date in mind?”</p><p>“You’re the one making the trip, so whenever works for you.”</p><p>“Well cool cuz it turns out my dad and I are gonna drive down to Enbarr anyway for some business in about two weeks. I can kill three birds with one stone.”</p><p>Business? What sort of business? For her father perhaps? She wanted to ask, but refrained. One thing at a time. “Oh. Well alright that sounds very convenient at least.” <em> And specific, somehow? </em> her thoughts wondered. But why? “Wait, three birds? What the third?”</p><p>“My ‘charming excuse,’ as you called it.”</p><p>She blushed. “It’s not <em> that </em> charming,” she lied.</p><p>“Uh huh, I can’t wait to see you too, Hresvelg,” Byleth chuckled. “But yeah, if it’s cool with your team to wait that long for a meetup, let’s do it.”</p><p>“I’ll run it by them later. And... I’m excited to see you too, Byleth.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that,” she heard Byleth smile. “Can’t have you sick of me just yet, right?”</p><p>“As if that could happen.”</p><p>Before Byleth could have another quip, Gray chose that moment to meow. <em> Very </em> loudly at that.</p><p>“Hi, Gray,” Byleth gushed. “Edelgard, I need to add a fourth bird to the kill list.”</p><p>Edelgard laughed and scooped the cat up with one arm, earning a half-hearted disgruntled meow as she carried her over towards the kitchen. “Oh yes of course, how could we possibly forget the most important reason to visit Enbarr?”</p><p>“I can’t call Gray the <em> most </em>important—”</p><p>“You already have me, Byleth, you don’t have to be so suave all the time you know.”</p><p>At that, Byleth hummed, long and slow. And when she spoke, her voice was an octave lower and husked. “What if I want to?”</p><p>Edelgard swallowed, absentmindedly setting Gray down in front of her food dish. It was the same voice that Byleth used whenever they came out of a kiss, yet it sounded so different over the phone, more... <em> potent </em>? Her heartbeat spiked. Phantom traces of apple soda and bubblegum wafted under her nose at the memory.</p><p>“Standing on opposite sides of home plate we couldn’t get a lot of talking in. So I’m making up for lost time.”</p><p>“I-I see.” She cleared her throat and busied herself with moving over to grab a can of cat food from the cabinet. “Well when you put it like that, hopefully between the two of us we’ll reach a net positive in no time at all.”</p><p>Byleth snickered. “Net positive? You make it sound so business-like. It’s cute.”</p><p>“Oh you don’t know the full extent of my business persona, Eisner. My degree in business may be collecting dust but trust me when I say that it isn’t cute.” </p><p>“Sounds like a fun time to me, Hresvelg,” Byleth challenged suggestively. To which, Edelgard playfully rolled her eyes, and elected to ignore the more... salacious implications behind Byleth’s words. For now at least.</p><p>“I’m not surprised. Is there anything about me that isn’t so fascinating to you?”</p><p>“What can I say? I learn something new about you every day and you get me hooked all over again.”</p><p>Edelgard idly thumbed the cat food can before finally opening it. She felt herself beginning to fall into deep thought as Byleth’s words lingered in her ears. What could she possibly say to follow that up? The way she says things like that so easily, but not to the point of it sounding practiced or disingenuous, caught her off guard every time. It was moments like these that made their relationship almost too good to be true.</p><p>After pouring the food out into Gray’s food dish, she straightened and leaned back against the nearest wall with a wistful smile pulled on her lips. “Good. I can’t have you getting sick of <em> me </em>now, right?” she said, using the woman’s words from before.</p><p>“No, not anytime soon,” Byleth returned, sounding like she was wearing the same smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Ashtree111">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, it doesn't feel too good to update this after over 4 months and it's technically not even Chapter 5. But this story has been blocking with every draft i made. I do know where I want to go with this story, it just the pacing that always messed with everything I tried to write. on top of writing for other fandoms that have taken up residency in my wip folders, eventually I settled on this interlude to kinda give a bit of insight into Byleth's POV. This is to help break up the flow so that I don't feel like I'm plowing through story beats, and to get back in the groove of writing these characters again after jumping between other fandoms for so long. (also to reassure you all that I haven't forgotten about this fic or silently abandoned it)<br/>sorry again for taking so long and under-delivering on the chapter, but hopefully the real chapter 5 will make up for this :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your head wasn’t in tonight’s game. Our last chance for the championships and we lost it as a result of amateur pitches,” Rhea reprimanded, her voice echoing through the empty locker room as she paced back and forth in front of Byleth. The rest of the Knights had long since left for the night, leaving only the pitcher, the coach and, strangely, the owner of the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis sat on the bench across from Byleth, looking sorely out of place in her dark blue business attire and deep green hair flecked with silver amongst the dull gray lockers and off white towels littering the room. Byleth picked at the skin of her fingernails as the agitated coach went on with her lecture. All the while, she stole occasional glances at the silent owner. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is Sothis here? Why isn’t she saying anything?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Both these questions, while they made their rounds through Byleth’s head with unwavering curiosity, were overshadowed by the festering anxiety in the pit of her stomach. The words she has longed to say for years teetered on the tip of her tongue, weighted down only by her own inhibitions and, just as Edelgard had described it, ‘waiting for the right moment.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In spite of the overbearing conversation happening, just the thought of the catcher brought a smile to her lips, and the burning steadfast confidence that she exhibits transferred into Byleth like a candlewick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you even listening?” Rhea’s indignant remark broke her from her reverie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Byleth lied, earning a subtle snicker from Sothis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coach sighed, rubbing her temple as her frown softened, but the edge in her voice remained as she resumed her speech. A list of solutions flowed from the woman’s mouth. Longer practices, playbook reviews, tape rewatches; all of which Byleth has done for years on end, game after game. Hearing them all listed again made her habitually resigned, triggering the part of her brain that just resorted to just coasting through each season. That part of her brain took its familiar hold on her with every syllable that flows from Rhea’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the memory of her conversation with Edelgard, sitting in the catcher’s car eating chicken nuggets and talking about courage and convictions, loosens that hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you need it or would allow it, I will reach out my hand for you to take and be there as you make that step.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth felt it then: a gentle coaxing, a silent encouragement in the back of her mind. She ceased her fidgeting and allowed her hands to fall to her lap. Even if no one on this team would agree with her decision—except maybe Catherine who would definitely love to see her go—at least she’ll have Edelgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resignation burned to ashes as renewed sparks made from newfound conviction crackle and catch in Byleth’s chest, spiking her heartbeat and the long awaited words erupted forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I quit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea stopped, her lips parted mid-sentence. She blinked through her surprise. “I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I quit,” Byleth repeated and pushed herself up to stand and gather her things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coach continued to talk, but her words, as desperate and confused as they were, fell on deaf ears. Byleth chanced a look at Sothis, unsure of what it was she expected to see—though the raised brow that seemed... impressed? certainly came as a surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t linger long enough to decipher what the expression meant, instead she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and swiftly left the locker room with Rhea calling after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What came next happened in a blur. Right away, Anna from Roundtable News followed after her, matching her brisk pace with ease as she fired question after question at the pitcher. Between them, her phone was set to record, but Byleth didn’t say a single word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like with Rhea, the words failed to penetrate through her heartbeat pounding in her ears or the racing thoughts of disbelief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did it. I said it. I’m...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any plans for the off season?” Anna asked when they finally reached the stadium exit where the stretch of the empty parking lot laid before them. Byleth’s blue truck stood waiting on the far end beneath a streetlamp that bathed it in harsh white light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Byleth answered. And she truly doesn’t. Not yet at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? No extra training for next season?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She glanced at the reporter with an unreadable expression as she plainly states. “I’m not a Knight anymore.” That stopped the reporter in her tracks, leaving Byleth to walk up to her truck uninhibited and dump her things into the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Does this mean you’ve quit, Ms. Eisner?” Anna called, hastily pushing her phone out to catch Byleth’s next statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing between the phone and the reporter, Byleth hesitates. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not a Knight anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The sentence lingers on her tongue, making her lightheaded despite its weight and levity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m free.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Swinging open the driver door, Byleth gets in half way before halting and craning her attention back to the eager reporter. For the first time, she smiles. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Further and further she drove from the Knights stadium. Maybe she drove a little too fast, and maybe her stereo volume was turned up a little too high, but the whole way home Byleth was in an entirely different world. Just her, her truck playing her favorite playlist, and all of Garreg Mach beyond her windshield. The aches and pains of the night’s game was long gone, replaced by the exhilaration of the drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skidding to a stop in front of the trailer that Byleth called home, she hopped out of her truck, foregoing her bags entirely, and all but barreled through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt jumped in his seat at the small booth that served as their dining area and was about to go for the baseball bat leaning against the closeby wall, but relaxed when he saw that it was his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, kiddo, you trying to give your old man a heart attack?” he griped, spooning the reset of his dinner into his mouth. He raised a curious brow when he finally took in her breathless smile. Well... That’s certainly a first. “So... I take it that the talk went well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it,” she said. “I quit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spoon clattered to the table. “No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wide smile splits across Jeralt’s face and he scrambles out of the booth to scoop Byleth up into a bear hug. “About damn time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth comes out of the memory of that night with a series of plucks on guitar strings that rang out through the trailer. It’s slow, and clumsy; out of practice and rough around the edges, but she hardly minded. She’ll rebuild the muscle memory back, she’s confident in that. Already half an hour into practice, it’s at least starting to sound like she’s playing a song and not just a jumbled mess of chords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The past week has been a long one. Between her abrupt leave from the Seiros Knights, reporters hounding her for an inside scoop on her decision, and allowing Edelgard to finally reveal their relationship to her friends, there’s been a lot on her mind. Luckily playing music still gives her a sense of comfort even after years of abandoning it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth knew the consequences she would face after making her choice to leave the Seiros Knights. She knew that the limelight would be solely trained on her for days, if not weeks, and she knew that any questions she’d receive from the press would revolve around her career. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where will she go? What will she do? Will she join another team?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored social media platforms, knowing that her messages and mentions would be filled with confused fans, most likely feeling betrayed by her sudden resignation from the Knights when she seemed to have just reached her peak. But what looked to them like an out of left field play, was a long time coming for the pitcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wouldn’t understand. How could they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Effortlessly, her mind drifted to Edelgard and how even through her initial shock, the catcher fully supported her decision. Just the thought alone makes her chest warm and she doesn’t care that she flubbed a chord as a result. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the memory of their last phone call soon followed. The planned trip to Enbarr was still a week away, yet the gnaw of worry remained persistent. As reassuring as Edelgard sounded about the upcoming meeting with the rest of the Black Eagles, she still harbored doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will they like her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, thinking about the other reason for her trip to Enbarr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will they let her—?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a sharp exhale, Byleth strummed the guitar harshly as if the discordant noise would derail the train of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the abrupt sound, Jeralt peeked his head through the open trailer door. “You alright there, kid?” he asked from his lounge chair while a fishing line and hook hung from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she sighed, repositioning her fingers on the frets. “Just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been doing that a lot,” he mused. “Having second thoughts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s expression hardened, stoney with conviction. “Not one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The response pulled a chuckle from him, and he returned his attention back to the hook in his hands. “Good. Just checking.” He threaded the line through the loop of the hook and set to work on tying off a knot. “I’m proud of you no matter what you choose. You gave more than enough to that team, hell maybe the whole sport. Retirement isn’t a bad way to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth hummed, picking at the E string with her thumbnail until her eyes drifted to the leg brace wrapped around his knee. He wasn’t wrong; she could have a clean break from it all. She’s still young, she could do something else that would probably be better on her body than what she just walked away from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought back to the other Roundtable announcement, the one about Randolph Bergliez’s retirement from the league in favor of a high school coaching gig due to his own declining arm strength. That could be her as well. There were plenty of schools that could take her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But is that what she wants?  Her quitting the Seiros Knights isn’t her </span>
  <em>
    <span>giving up</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the sport, it simply closed the door on one part of her career. And now Randolph’s departure was an open window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baseball has been such a constant all her life, she loves this sport too much to just call it quits forever. No, she still had some years left in her, and she won’t let the Knights be her final chapter on a game she’s grown up loving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just hoped that Edelgard would see it that way as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someday, Dad. But not yet,” she said with a ghost of a smirk on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt laughs wryly, shaking his head as if already expecting such an answer. “So you’re really gonna go through with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt snips the fishing line free from the rest of the coil. “And if they don’t take you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll figure it out when I get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day finally came. Morning broke over the horizon, casting the shadows of Garreg Mach’s infamous mountain ranges over the still slumbering city. Byleth rose alongside it, practically humming with energy as she helped her dad pack up the rest of their outdoor furniture. With a full tank of gas and their affairs in order, Byleth and Jeralt were prepared for the six hour drive to Enbarr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, at least, until a slick black BMW drove up. Wheels crunched against the surrounding dirt and gravel before coming to a silent stop. The engine cut out, and both Eisners shared confused looks before exiting the trailer to meet with the unexpected guest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar head of deep green and silver hair emerged from the driver’s side, making Byleth freeze where she stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sothis,” she said, automatically going on the defensive as she expects Rhea to come out from the passenger side. But looking through the windshield, Byleth thankfully doesn’t see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jeralt stood with arms firmly crossed over his chest with a scowl firmly in place. “What’re you doing here, Sothis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owner waved a dismissive hand, “Oh relax, you two. I’m not here to convince you to come back. What I heard that night is more than enough to convince me that your mind’s made up. It’s not often I see someone take a stand against my daughter, so I won’t try and take that from you. I understand that her coaching methods are intensive, but I can’t deny that they have been effective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you here?” Byleth wondered, still somewhat on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis opens her handbag and digs through it for a moment to produce a crisp white envelope. “You never came by to collect your final pay,” she explained, holding out the envelope for Byleth to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does, eyeing the older woman as she pocketed the item without opening it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Sothis saw her lingering suspicion, she didn’t call any attention to it. “And I want to wish you best of luck for the future,” she continued on instead. “Something tells me that you’re not quite through with the diamond just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth shook her head, to which Sothis chuckled heartily. “Well, then I’ll let you get to it.” She nodded to them both and made her way back to her car. She stopped before opening the door though, giving Byleth one last smile. “I’ve always liked you, Eisner. It’s a damn shame you’re not a Knight anymore, and it’s gonna be a headache replacing you. But it’s more relieving for me to know that Rhea didn’t squeeze the passion out of you. May you find a happier beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, she ducks into the vehicle, re-ignites the engine, and leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth stared after the car for a while, through the kicked up dust and debris as Sothis’s words hung in and around her ears. She can’t remember the last time she ever spoke to Sothis that wasn’t in conjunction with one of Rhea’s lectures, if she ever did at all. Who would’ve guessed that she became Sothis’s favorite?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t until she felt Jeralt clap a hand over her shoulder that she was pulled out of her reverie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to go, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sparing one last look at the disappearing vehicle, Byleth felt the barest twitch of a smile. “Yeah, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Ashtree111">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guuess who learned how to embed links into texts~~ so, as always, you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Ashtree111">twitter</a> where i get my daily serotonin from fe3h fanart before i endure my shifts in grocery hell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>